In More Ways Than One
by bigeandhertv
Summary: Just a little fun New Year's fic I wrote.  Hope you all enjoy it!


_**A/N: Finally finished my New Year's fic and I can't wait to share it with you. I have been quite busy in the last few days :P I should, however, update my other stories in the near future. Hope you enjoy this oneshot!**_

**In More Ways Than One**

C.C. Babcock stared out the window of her living room in her penthouse apartment hoping to avoid the chaos surrounding her. How she had let Fran Fine convince her to have a New Year's Eve party, she would never know, but she figured she might as well enjoy herself a little bit.

With this thought in mind, she turned around and grabbed what would be her forth glass of champagne and quickly dumped it down her gullet. She would be on her way to the road of drunkenness soon enough.

There was a quite a variety of people at the party. Most of them were friends of Fran and Val. Dance music flowed through the apartment and many of the party guests were already quite wasted.

C.C. was right along with them as she downed several more glasses of champagne. Moments earlier, she had been worried about the condition of her apartment, but now she was quite content as she walked around her penthouse, hoping to find a man to mingle with.

It was just minutes before the ball was about to drop and C.C. wanted to get the noisemakers out of her closet for the guests to use. She began to open her closet door but was surprised when she felt a set of hands wrap around her waist and a body press against her. She was lightly pushed into the closet by the unknown stranger.

It was completely dark in the closet as the two of them piled in there. Normally C.C. would have been quite annoyed and flustered at the prospect of being in her closet with an unknown stranger.

Tonight however, was different. It was New Year's Eve; she was drunk and whoever it was that was holding her waist smelled wonderful.

She felt the unknown stranger shift in front of her. She could hear the beginning of the countdown.

"10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

C.C. felt the lips of the stranger on top of hers. This kiss started out slow but quickly turned into a passionate frenzy as the two of them wrapped their arms around one another. The stranger nipped at her lips before C.C. parted them and their tongues danced and entwined around one another. This stranger of hers tasted like brandy and peppermint and she relished in the sweet flavors as their tongues explored the sides one another's mouths. Both their hands ravenously explored one another. C.C. continued to run her fingers through the soft tufts of the stranger's hair and down the back. From what she could tell, the shoulders were broad and the back was strong.

Their lips broke apart after the need for air overcame them. C.C. was stunned by the intensity of that kiss and the truth was, it topped another drunken kiss she shared with a certain butler several years before.

The stranger was planting kisses down her neck now and the twinge in her core told her that her desire for this person to have their way with her was quite high. The stranger continued down her neck before lightly nipping at the partially exposed cleavage. She purred in pleasure as the stranger continued to trace their lips along her exposed skin.

As she resonated sounds of enjoyment, she felt the stranger's hands slowly slipping up her blouse in order to unhook her bra. She could feel the touch of this Casanova and electricity flowed through her causing her hair to stand on end. There was something both unnerving and slightly thrilling not knowing who it was causing her to elicit sounds of satisfaction.

Her vibrations had been rather quiet for the time they had been in there. This would all change however when the stranger in question slipped her blouse over her head before letting the bra slip down her arms and pressing her against the wall. The stranger then vigorously planted kisses starting from her neck and brandishing all of her exposed skin before running the tip of their tongue along her breast and proceeding to suck on it. The stranger repeated the same method on her other breast before C.C. let out an extremely loud moan of ecstasy.

The throbbing of her core told her that he desire for this stranger was extremely intense.

Just then, however, she thought about the consequences of not knowing who her pleaser was. Whoever it may be, she realized, it would be hard for anyone to top the mind-blowing kiss she had just shared with this individual moments earlier.

She continued to let this stranger brandish her with suction while she attempted to formulate a plan to find out their identity. Although thinking with her head was becoming extremely difficult with this individual continuing to stimulate one of her most sensitive erogenous zones.

Just then, she saw the string of the closet light hanging down in front of her and she knew this would be her chance to discover the culprit.

She quickly reached up and yanked the string. The bright light immediately came on and the individual in question froze completely before slowly raising his head to meet eyes with C.C.

Immediately, his demeanor changed and he became bashful at his loss of control.

"I'm sorry, Miss Babcock….I don't know what came over me. It won't happen again."

He quickly bent down and retrieved her blouse and bra before meeting eyes with her once again. She could see the unnecessary guilt in his eyes and immediately felt the need to reassure him. She placed her hand on his shoulder before speaking.

"Niles, I never thought I'd be saying this to you of all people, but there is no need to apologize. I figured it was you."

"How did you come to that conclusion, Babcock?"

"Only_ one_ man has kissed me like that before."

And before he could say anything else, her lips were on top of his once again. The roles were switched with lights on as C.C. ran her tongue along his lower lip before he let her in. She fumbled with the buttons of his shirt as their tongues continued to rhythmically entwine with one another. His arms, which had been clasped around the small of her back, released her so that she could slip his shirt off his shoulders. Once successful, her hands immediately explored his chest and she played with the curls in her fingers before moving her hands to his back and pulling him towards her.

Their lips had broken apart now, for air was certainly limited in this closet of hers. The two of them just held one another securely. Flesh against flesh, and simultaneous heartbeats. The skin-to-skin contact had caused both of them to harden in their respective erogenous zones.

But as dark as their eyes were with desire, the moment was tender as they stood in the closet holding each other.

"New Year's Resolution, Babcock: I want to hold you like this everyday", he said softly before planting a kiss on both shoulder blades.

She purred softly before releasing a sultry laugh, which further drove his lower region mad.

"I think that can be arranged."

"Do you think chaos out there has subsided?"

"I hope not, that way we can make a quick dash to the other room."

"You really don't want to be seen with me."

"No, it has nothing to do with you. I just don't want to be seen coming out of a closet like some 15 year old playing 7 minutes in heaven. "

"Well, just to be clear, my watch says we have been in here for at 10 minutes."

"Can it, would you! I'm going to crack the door open", she tried to sound firm, but was having a hard time hiding her grin at his sarcasm.

He flashed her a smile in return before the two of them peered through the door. Music was still playing loudly. Many guests were quite intoxicated at this point but nevertheless, still swaying to the music.

"Time to make our getaway Butler Boy."

And with that, she pulled the string to the closet light and pushed the door open. The two of had put their wrinkled blouses back on but Niles had only managed to button the first two buttons. They tiptoed around the inebriated individuals and made it to her bedroom door. Just as they were about to open it, however, a nasal individual interrupted them.

"Miss Babcock, great party! Thanks for letting me have it at your place!"

C.C. managed to muster a smile for the bubbly nanny even though she was not too thrilled about being interrupted.

"No problem, Nanny Fine! I'm not having such a bad time myself", she said quickly before winking at Niles.

"Oh really! Glad to hear it! I'll be dancing if you need me."

With that said, she walked away and Niles and C.C. immediately burst through her bedroom door before locking it behind them.

They were immediately at her bed. Niles lightly pushed her down on her back before unzipping her skirt and slipping it slowly down her long slender legs. He memorized the feeling of her porcelain skin with the tips of his fingers as he planted more kisses along the insides of her ankles, along her calves and up her thighs. She purred in pleasure, which further aroused him.

Their shirts were off once again and Niles continued his attack on her breasts. It was pure torture for her as he sucked on both her breasts once again before shifting his ministrations downward. She was in nothing but her black silk panties at this point. Although desire flowed through every fiber of his being, Niles' took a few seconds to admire the beautiful creature sprawled on the bed in front of him before he continued his torturous pleasure.

He ran his finger along his point of entry, circling it slowly before massaging her clit. She purred in pleasure once more and he continued what he was doing for a moment longer before slipping off his own belt and pants. Both were down to nothing but their undergarments now.

C.C. could see he was hard as she took in the bulge under his black boxer briefs, which clad perfectly to his tone buttocks. She refused to let him be the only one inflicting the torture and so she took the first chance she got and started stroking him through his underwear. She knew her behavior was having its desired effect when she heard him groan in ecstasy. She sped up her gestures.

Just this alone had already built up the tension within both of them. Although neither of them spoke, the blackened eyes clearly revealed that they were on the verge of begging.

Niles planted more quick kisses down her neck and along her breasts and stomach before aggressively removing her panties followed by his own boxer briefs. Although, he knew he couldn't take it much longer, he planned on teasing her a little more. He did so by circling the head of his shaft along his point of entry. This contact further built up the tension within both of them, so much, that C.C. bucked her hips.

"Niles, please, I can't take it any longer."

"Oh no, Babs, good things come to those who wait."

He continued his torture by switching from the head of his shaft to his finger running along her lips. He did this only for a short time, however, before C.C. gave in more.

"Oh God, Niles, I need you inside of me."

Just eliciting this response from her brought him close to climax and so he granted her request and slipped inside of her. He started with slow quick thrusts while rubbing her clit and enjoyed how tight she felt around him. Her breathing quickened and this was his cue to lengthen his thrusts. He continued to whirl his hips around her and could tell she was on the verge of coming as she painfully dug her nails in his back and spasmed around his member. Pleasure was surging through them both as he continued his deep long thrusting and hip whirling.

She climaxed soon enough, waves of pleasure and euphoria surging through her as she caught her breath. His followed soon after and collapsed next to her, both covered in sweat, looking up at the ceiling with smiles on their faces.

After catching their breath, they turned towards one another, both sets of blue eyes meeting each other. The two of them just gazed into each other's irises for a while before spooning against one another for the rest of the evening. They fell asleep with their bare flesh pressed against one another and Niles' arms wrapped securely around her.

…

Niles woke up first the next morning with his arms still wrapped around C.C. Although he was happy to be in this place, he knew that they had both been intoxicated the night before and it made him wonder if she would feel differently about him this morning than she did the night before.

He was about to let go of her and get up when he felt her rustle slightly. He slowly turned around about to get out of the bed when he felt her grab his wrist.

"Niles, where are you going?"

The look on her face clearly conveyed that she wanted him to stay and he couldn't stop himself as his face lit up into a huge smile.

She did all she could to read what he was thinking through this large smile of his, but the effort proved futile. She was a person who did not beat around the bush and so she just flat out asked him.

"Niles, why are you smiling? You look like you just won the lottery!"

"Strange choice of words, Babcock."

"Whatever do you mean, Butler Boy?"

"Oh nothing, I just meant that I wasn't going anywhere."

And with that he just crawled back in bed next to her before planting a quick kiss on her cheek and pulling her close to him, her back against his chest. She played with the tufts of his chest hair and could feel the beating of his heart as she sat against him. She wouldn't say it out loud (at least not yet) that it was extremely comforting to her to have his presence in her life, specifically, in the bed next to him. As strange and dysfunctional as their entire relationship was, there was some sort of rightness about it.

However strange the beginning of their relationship might have been would be positively correlated with how strong it would be in the future.

The two of them sat there happily for several hours longer, occasionally giving each other kisses in the process. Although C.C. enjoyed the closeness, she could only stay in bed so long before she felt she had to get up, in fear of wasting her life away.

She slipped out of bed and Niles admired her perfect curves briefly before she slipped on her white terrycloth robe. Slowly, she opened the door and about collapsed at the sight of her apartment.

She turned and faced Niles, her eyes looked as if they were about to bulge out of her skull.

"Miss Babcock, what's wrong?"

Her breath was caught in her throat and the only thing she could manage to do was shakily point to the living room of her apartment. Niles slipped on another robe in her closet before observing the mess.

Solo cups, champagne glasses and empty bottles of wine were thrown all over the place. It looked as if Fran and her friends had failed to clean up the place and taken off.

As worked up as C.C. had become, Niles just turned to her and smiled before resting his hands on her shoulders and massaging them slowly.

He could feel that she was tense without even hearing her speak as her eyes continued to bulge at the sight of her apartment.

"Niles, it's a complete disaster! I guess this is what I get for letting Nanny Fine and her 'crew' have a New Year's Eve party in my penthouse. This is going to take hours to clean up! I guess I'll call Angelique…."

"No need, Babs, I live to serve." He planted a few kisses down her neck and although she was angry, she couldn't stop herself from purring at his actions.

"In more ways than one, I see", her anger quickly waning as he managed to make her happy in an instant.

"Yes Babs, in more ways than one!"

With that said, he flashed her a large smile, kissed the hell out of her and quickly managed to straighten up her apartment.

Needless to say, the two of them enjoyed their day together and looked forward to what would be brought to their relationship in the New Year, as well as the following years to come.


End file.
